My Name is Allen Walker
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: Here is a christmas one-shot, um . . . . don't know what else to put so here you go enjoy


**Hello people of fanfiction- this is Bluefirewitch15 speaking. If you couldn't tell Hime-chan is unavailable so I'm here to bring you her story. I'm also taking the chance to share my stories feel free to go to my page and check 'em out- Anyways, I hope you enjoy her story because I took the time to type some of it- Enjoy~**

Births are supposed to be magical, wonderful things. Happy times, right? Not a this time. A man waited outside the hospital room. The doctor stepped out. The man stood.  
"Well?" he said.

"I'm sorry."

The woman was dead. His wife. The child's mother.

"And the baby?"

"It's alive….but," the doctor trailed off.

"What? Is he sick?"

"The child…" the doctor's eyes were grim. "You should see it."

'It' the doctor had said.

The father broke into the room. No one was holding the baby. It lay separated on the table wailing in the cold crewed air. No nurse came near it.

The baby's flesh was a pale milky white, barely catching a healthy pink. Short fuzz of dark chestnut brown hair clung, still wet, to the head of the child. its eyes were still clenched closed and tears squeezed out. The baby seemed normal.

One of the baby's pale flesh arms flailed in the air searching for warmth. For comfort. its other arm lay dormant. At is side the baby's other lay dead with a look of rotting flesh. A bloody crusted formation of death. At the back of its hand illumines green crystal in the shape of a cross latch itself into the deformed skin.

The baby's father took a step near. Then another. The room was still. A woman was lying on the bed. Back length chestnut brown hair lay strewn behind and around her head. Her skin was an icy milk white. Cold stagnate sweat embalmed her body. Her suffering had ended and she was eternally sleeping.  
The father looked at his son. No, that's not it. The man glared at the demon he saw.  
"Get rid of it." The man said coldly. The doctor looked at him. He agreed.

"We'll bring it to the church. If it really is a demon child the priest will need to exorcize it."

"Just get it away from me." The man's voice was blank and hollow. "I don't want to be near cursed things." He stood ridged in a dead freeze. The doctor in his unclean gloves, wiped the child down and wrapped it in a used blanket and packed it into a basket.

"Will you name it?" the doctor said quietly

"Why?" The man's voice was cruelly casual, as if it was an average dinner conversation. "Why would I name a demon?"

-  
On the steps of the church sat a small lonely basket. The doorbell was rung but when a young nun opened the door no one was there except for a baby in its basket.

"Oh dear who would leave this poor child alone out here?" The unsuspecting girl picked up the basket. Taking a good look at the child's face, it was cute and its grey blue eyes stared longingly at her. "Let's get you in side now little one." She brought the basket into the ward area and set it on the table. The baby was wrapped tightly in a dirty old grey hospital blanket setting the baby in the blanket down on the table she began to unwrap the baby from the blanket. She stopped half way. She screamed. The baby began to cry.

"DEMON!"

-  
Christmas Eve came, but the nameless three year old was sitting alone in an empty closet. There was a small hole in the wall where frigid air was allowing itself in. All the other children were opening present given by 'Santa Claus' or 'St. Nck' or whatever the other children chose to call him. The child knew he must have been very bad this year, for no presents came of him. Same as last year, and the year before that. He knew he was a bad child. Why else would everyone hate him and beat him? It was common sense. 'I am alive, therefore I am beaten.' The child thought to himself. His bad arm lay limp at his side covered in old ripped up fabric. He would have thought it lucky that his arm had the most clothing on his body except for the fact that it did not matter since he could not feel that arm.

He lay silently in his closet listening to the joyful cheers and laughter of the children in the room below him. He was not allowed down stair. Only human children were allowed there. He was not human. Or so he was at least that's what he is told.

'Is food ever warm?', 'Are other people's bodies soft?', 'Why do some people have name's and I do not?' The child often wondered. 'Is it because I am a demon?' he asked his mind. 'Yes that must be it. For that is the reason for everything.'

-  
I had learned. I learned that something wasn't right here. I knew I was a demon, but why could any priest do anything? Why hadn't they done anything? I should leave. They wouldn't bother to come looking for the demon. They would be glad to have me gone! Hah! That's what I'll do! I had heard of them. These Exorcists. They would help me!

Or they would kill me. Because after all, I am a demon.

I tied up my arm tighter and tucked it into my shirt so it would not get in my way. It still does not move. I've found a hole in the wall near the room with food. Other people call it the 'kitchen'. I stole a loaf of bread and some cheese. This cheese seemed different than the one I usual was given. I found that my cheese smelled funny and made me sick so I did not eat it. The human children ate this cheese though. Maybe demons cannot eat cheese. Either way this cheese looked more like the cheese the humans ate so maybe it would be alright to eat.

I put it all in my so called 'blanket' which was nothing more than rags with holes. I tied it up like a sac and climbed out the hole and out onto the street.

-  
Now they call it 'The Most Wonderful Time of The Year.' And I don't understand one bit why. Over priced shopping and even more over crowded streets. Beggars increase and job's are harder to come by. What's worse is that most of the circuses close up in the winter.

And the most horrific part? Frozen street urchins dead under the snow. Oops, speaking of which I tripped on a lump in the snow. A rather oddly shaped lump. In fact a child shaped lump. I picked up the lump and took a look at a small blue lipped child. My mind glassed over a second, something in my memory triggering. Nea- No nothing. None the less I slung the child over my shoulder and proceeded back to the inn.

I got plenty of stares on my way up to the room, but the inn keeper's wife managed to say, "Where'd jeh find tha' li'le one?"

" Out in the street covered in snow. It looks like my-"I paused. "Cousin? I'm not sure but one less urchin on the streets for now."

"Woul' ya like mey to prepare a warm bath for 'im?"

"I believe that'd do him some good. Thank you." I smiled at the woman.

"I'll com'in' getcha when it's ready"

I took another look at the child. It seems he was missing an arm, oh never mind it was just tucked into his shirt. The arm was pathetically covered in rags. When I reached the room I set the child down in the bed. He was still ice cold , but still alive. Barely. Why exactly had I picked up this kid? Oh yeah, because he-. Wait…. I forgot.

I picked up the kid's hand in mine. He was pretty small, maybe three or four. I looked at his hand again. I pulled down a part of the bandage.

A green gem on his hand. It glowed slightly. It felt familiar. Innoc-  
"GET AWAY FROM ME HUMAN!" I was interrupted by the boy jumping away. He was now backed against the wall clutching his hand.

"Calm down child." I said levelly.

"Tch. I am no child! I am a demon!" He snarled at me. At first I thought he was only pretending, but a dead look in his eyes told me he was not.

"What's you name chi- er young demon?" I corrected myself, for I knew, he was not the type of demon that existed in this world.

"I am a demon I 'aven't no name!" He looked down at me from where he stood on the bed, as I was crouched down beside it. "Shtupid human, you think you can look down on me 'cause of me size?" The child had a heavy uneducated British accent of a typical street urchin, his snarl didn't help me to understand if words were actually coming out of his mouth rather than just growls.

"My name is Mana. Mana Walker. But you can just call me Mana" I held out a hand to shake his. He stared at his fearfully, as if he thought it was going to hit him. That's right, he probably thought it was. Taking another look the boy was covered in bruises and other injuries. The boy had probably been beaten his whole life. I moved my hand back to my side. He still stood tense and ready to run.

"Sir?" The inn keeper's wife looked in through the door. "The bath is ready." She smiled at me then the boy. He didn't seem to see the smile he just with an anger that seemed to be hiding his fear.

"Thanks, so much miss. Now then," I picked the boy up in my arms and carried him out the door.

"Oi! Don't touch me shtupid human! You big damned oaf! Lemme go!" He squirmed in my arms. I noticed his bandaged arm was the only part of him hanging limp. I brought him to the tub and sat him down beside it.

"Now, take off your clothes." I said plainly.

"Tch. Not another one of you types!" He tried to act tough but he was painfully obvious in the fear his was emitting.

"You types?" I asked. He didn't answer he only looked away. Now I understood. This child had been raped before. "I see now. I won't touch you."

"So you just want to look?" me muttered. " You're dugsting."

"I think you mean 'disgusting'." I laughed lightly.

"Shut up you bloody human."

It took quite a bit of coaxing but I finally got the boy into the bath. Through the complaints and squirming I finally got him clean. The tub was left a dark muddy brown, but the boy was now clean with milky white skin and chestnuts brown hair. He was wrapped in the thick towel as the inn keeper's son brought some of his old clothes.

"Now you look like a proper young boy now don't you?" I smiled at my work. I noticed his hair was still wet and it hung down his back a bit. I dried it off as best I could (and as much as he would let me) then tied it up on his head. I was giving the inn keeper back the towel as I noticed that the boy was trying to tie up his arm again. I asked the inn keeper for a strip of old fabric then went over to the boy.

"Oi! Whot're you doin'?" He shouted as I tried to re bandage his arm. " Dun't touch it! You'll be cursed!"

"Really? I think I've already been cursed enough." I didn't realized how solemn my voice was until I had finished speaking. "One more can't hurt." He growled at me and crossed his arms. A low rumble came from his stomach. I laughed. "You must be hungry. Let's get some food."  
"I don't eat your human food!" he shouted.

"Oh? I see I'll ask if they have a special demon food." I said reassuringly. He stayed quiet but his face said he didn't buy it. I sighed then turned to the inn keeper's wife who was now in the kitchen. "Could I get some special demon food for our little demon over here, please?" I asked giving her a pleading look. She seemed to understand.

"I'll check if we've got any left!" she said a little too obviously. I sighed and the kid made a face at me but soon enough she came back around with a bowl of stew and a large piece of bread. "Alwrighty here we have some nice demon stew and our last piece of special demon loaf bread!" she set it in front of him smiling. He folded his arms and scowled at it.

"You pro'ly poisoned it!" he snapped at her. "Everyone tries to! But I never fall for it."

"What if I taste it then you can tell if it's poisoned or not."

"I'm not shtupid!" he switched his glare to my direction. "If you a human can eat it, it means its human food!"

I sighed. This kid really couldn't trust anyone at all. Well maybe if we sit here long enough he'll eat. A boy as seriously malnourished as him will give in eventually. I started a conversation. "So Mr. Demon. Are you called by anything?"

" Tch. Only demon shtupid. Whot else?" I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Well demon how old are you?" simple enough maybe this won't offend him.

" How am I supos' ta know?"

" Well when is you birthday?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled.

"Eh? What's a birthday?"

" Are you serious kid? You don't know what a birthday is?" he shook his head. " When were you born?"

" I dunno. No 'uns ever told me"

" Really?" I guess it was to be expected of a street child, but I was still surprised he didn't even know what it was. "Let's see, how many winters have you seen?" he looked at me questioningly again. Looking at his fist he slowly put up three fingers. He held the fingers at me and said.

"Four." he didn't know how to count.

"Well then. Let's go with you're five. Now let's try a birthday. What is the very first thing you remember?"

"Whot? How'my supos' to know?" he was starting to yell but I kept my voice level.

"Try and think what do you remember."

He closed his eyes. "Being beaten." he stated blankly. I sighed. I seemed to be sighing quite a lot.

" How about outside?"

" Dunno. T' was cold." he looked off the side. "And the other kids were happy."

" Other kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, the other kids 'ho lived at the church." he mumbled. "Dats where they tried to fix me. They tried to make me human but they couldn't cuz I's a demon."

" I see, anyway, do you know why the other children where happy?"

" Cuz they way getting presents cuz it was Chris mast day." I smirked at his mispronunciation. " Oi, don't laugh at me!"

" I think you meant Christmas day." I corrected him. " Either way it seems like your a winter baby."

"'Ey! Whot's that supos' to mean?"

"Now now no need to get defensive. It only means you were born in the winter time." I imagined the life this kid must have lived, to have become this untrusting of others. It must have been hell. "Well why not Christmas?"

"Whot?" he snapped at me. The deadness in his eyes was frightening to the average person.

"What I means is let's make your birthday Christmas!" it was an odd idea but I had a plan. " That would mean your birthday is tomorrow!"

"Tch that's shtupid." he folded his arms and pouted. " Won't you be gone tomorrow anyway?"

"Well I'd stay as long as I needed!" I smiled at him.

"Why wouldya do 'at?"

"Because no one should be all alone on their birthday!" I ruffled his hair but he pulled away.

"It don't matter. I'm always alone anyways!" his eyes were now facing down. He was lonely.

"Well you won't be for now. How does that sound?" I noticed he had snuck a piece of of the bread and was chewing it secretively. I grinned. Cute kid.

"Mrmph" he mumbled with food is his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I said in a parental voice. Hah, did know could do that.

"Don't you go tell me whot to do" he growled at me.

"But you did swallow your food" he made a snarling grunt sound at me. I'd need to work on his manners. " Either way what did you say?"

" Said you'll just leave me like 'veryone else do."

"Nah, we'll see about that." after he had eaten I took him up the room. It was getting late so I decided he should go to sleep.

"I ain't sleepin'!" he snapped. When I asked why he said, "cuz you'll beat me!" the added in a smaller voice. " Or you'll leave."

" I not go anywhere. And I certainly won't beat you."

"Well I ain't sleeping!" he sat stubbornly on the floor.

"Then if you going to just sit there, then you should at least sit on the bed." I patted my hand on it then moved to the other side of the room.

"The... Bed?" he looked at it in an awkward way.

" yeah the bed."

" Never really been on one before." his voice trailed off. "can I really?"

" Of course you can." his face went from wonder to questioning.

" Oi, whot're you plannin'?"

" I'm not planning anything I can assure you that." after an hour of arguing I fell asleep against the wall. When I woke up the boy was gone. Merry Christmas Mana. I said to myself. I was about to get up and leave when I heard light snoring coming from under the bed. I laughed inwardly. Quickly I went down stairs and got a tray of food from the kitchen. I reached the door and heard some light sobs. Slowly opening the door I saw the little boy crouched in the corner. He was crying.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Set the food on the table near the bed.

"I-I thought ya'd left" the breathed out through tears.

"I told you I'd stay." I sat down next to him and pulled him onto my lap. "Merry Christmas." I ruffled his hair." And happy birthday Allen."

" Whot?" he finished whipping his tears. " Whot'd ya call me?"

" Allen. That's you birthday present. A name. "I smiled at him. " and for Christmas you'll get a surname. Happy birthday, Merry Christmas, Allen Walker."

Snow. Even here in Germany, it lets me know it's almost 'that' time of year. Well, that and all the overpriced tress for sale. Stupid needle filled green bushes. Those things hurt! Especially when you're stupid Master pushes you into one so the ladies don't think he has a kid.

But, either way I'm getting away from the point. Snow means winter and winter means Christmas, which also happens to be my birthday! Now of course I wasn't born on Christmas, but no one really knows my actually birthday since I was abandon. Besides, who would have kept track of the so called 'demon child'.

I know now that I'm not a demon, but I'm pretty sure I'm not entirely human either. I'm not even like Master. Well, I'm pretty sure NO ONE is like Master.

Argh! I'm off topic again! ANYWAYS, back to my birthday. I was defiantly going to save up some money this year! Of course stupid Master wouldn't buy me anything, I'd buy myself a gift.

Wow. My first birthday where Mana wouldn't be there. I sighed. I should buy a hat. Having a blood red scar over my eye gets me enough stares without the stark white hair.  
So now off to make some money! No! Not prostitution! Geez. I'm gonna go to a street show! Magic of course! This town was fairly wealthy and seemed to be a sucker for a poor kid. Exactly why Master drags me around. Ugh. Maybe I'll play some poker too. I've been getting pretty good with a few 'tricks' up my sleeve…if you know what I mean. Hehe. Ehem.  
On the street it was cold. Duh, winter? Snow? Of course it's cold! My left hand is ultra sensitive and even under this stupid old over mitt I wore, my fingers were numb. Unfortunately, my good hand was completely free and open to the frigid air.

I passed by a second hand shop. From the window I could see a blue-green knit hat. That, if tacked on right, would cover up my hair completely! I smiled to myself. It wasn't too highly priced and I still had a week to earn money. But wait, Cross.  
I feel…like I should get him a present. Because…he is like…family? Nah, but it was the right thing to do and Mana always said to do the right thing. But, what would I get him? A bottle of wine. Pfsht, no one would sell a kid alcohol. At least I'd hope not.

A gift for Master? I had no idea. But getting the money comes first. I needed that before I could get any gifts. I pulled up a wooden crate and took out my deck of cards. They were the ones Mana had given me. I set down a metal bowl and got to work.  
"Card Magic 'ere!" I shouted. 'Comin' see sum real card magic!' No one stopped to see. After fifteen minutes I gave and sat on the box.

"Need some money kid?" A large man stood over me, casting a grey shadow. He smiled but something about that smile was off. But, he was offering money!  
"Yes, 'ir! I do!" My left eye itched. I rubbed it. "Would you like to see a trick?"

"You're got cards. Let's play a game."

"Alwright. But I haven't got any money." My eye still itched. I rubbed it again.

"Now it's cold here. Why don't you come and play a round with me and some friends so you can warm up?" I followed the man around the corner. He led me into a dark-ish alley. I suddenly had a bad feeling. My eye was beginning to throb and twitch. I slapped my hand over it and rubbed it some more.

"Where're we going?" I asked. The man didn't respond. He stopped walking. "Mister?"

"Innocence."

"Whot?" I asked still rubbing my eye. What did this man know about innocence? I didn't know a whole lot but maybe he was an exorcist like master.

"Give it." I was beginning to get scared. "Give me... Your INNOCENCE!" he lunged at me as he transformed into a monster that looked like a giant spider with guns for arms. This must be what Master said was an akuma. My eye was going nuts. I screamed.

A shot rang out.

"Baka apprentice." Master stood in front of me, his golden gun still smoking. The akuma turned to dust.

"Master!" I cried. A shot fired a centimeter from my head. My eyes were wide and frightened.

"Idiot!" he crouched down in front of where I was backed into the wall. "You ran right into its trap!" he scolded.

"I-I'm sorry Master." I sniffled.

"What were you even doing?"

"I was tryin' to earn money." I said as my nose began to run. "I was gonna buy a Christmas present. I was gonna get a hat so people wouldn't stare so much. Then I wouldn't be such a nuisance to you, Master." he scoffed.

"Baka apprentice." he said ruffling my hair. "Let's go back to the inn for today. Tomorrow is Christmas after all." I smiled. I don't think Master smiled back but that was to be expected. We stayed at the inn for dinner and Master drank heavily, as usual. He drank himself to sleep and I dragged him as best I could into our room. I fell sleep on the floor with Master half on half off the bed.

"Oi, wake up baka apprentice." I woke up to Master's shoe in my cheek. "Wake up!" he gave my side a heavy enough kick to flip me over.

"Ow, ow I'm up!" I sat up and looked at Master. Surprisingly enough he didn't look like he usually did when he was drunk the night before and had a hangover.

"Come down to the main room." I did as he said and followed him down to where the fireplace was. The inn keeper had put up a Christmas tree a couple of nights ago and it was still up and nice smelling. I saw under the tree was one badly wrapped package, with a red and white stripped ribbon tied around it. "Santa brought it." he said unconvincingly.

"Master, I know Santa isn't real. You do realize that don't you?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"Shut up, Baka." hr put his foot on my head. "Who else would have give you a gift?"

I sighed but opened the package none the less. Inside the small box was a pair of pristine white gloves. They were soft, thick and warm feeling. I smiled at Master then put on one my eight hand. Turning towards the wall so other people wouldn't see, I slipped off my tattered oven mitt and slide the new white glove on. I put on a big goofy grin and held my hands near my face then showed them to Master.

"Thank you Master!"

"Idiot!" he shove his foot into my cheek. "I told you! Santa brought it! It's not like I would ever give you anything!"

"ok then. Thank you Santa." I giggled as I talked to the air. I pocketed the ribbon for later.

"Merry Christmas, idiot." he said quietly. "And happy birthday."

-  
"Ne, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi ran up and glomped me from behind. "Guess what, guess what!"  
"What?" I said as he swung his arms around me.  
"Tomorrow's Christmas!" He cheered throwing his hands in the air.  
"Really? I hadn't thought much about it." Hah, that's a lie, I've been out earning money to get people gifts.  
"Daw, come on Chibi-chan! It's a magical time. Santa's coming!" His eyes lit up like a Komirin. He didn't still honestly believe in Santa, did he? He was 18 for god's sake!

"Really? Now is he?" I sighed. "I need to go back to my room Lavi, I have things to do."

"Ne? Fine." He pouted. "But you better be at Christmas dinner tomorrow. He waved as he ran the opposite way.

What things did I need to do you might ask? Wrap Christmas resents of course! For Lenalee, I got a set of earrings and a necklace. The earrings were violet flowers and the necklace was the same with a silver chain. It matched her eyes. Lavi's gift was an advanced Houdini magic kit. Hm, maybe not the brightest idea in the world, but the red head would have fun. I got Komui premium coffee that I had gotten during my my mission in Italy last week. For Reever I got a tin of energy drink, sound proof headphones and a horn (for waking up Komui of course). I also got Lenalee and Miranda all day spa passes for the spa resort down in the town. Krowley's gift was a new suit and a book called Dracula. I thought he'd get a few laughs out of that. I had debated on whether or not to get him this book called Twilight but after flipping through it and consulting it with Lavi we decided it was crap and Krowley deserved better. And lastly Kanda. A pretty pink princess play set. I laughed as I put it in a box. As his 'real' gift, I bought him a black sleeveless turtle neck with a navy blue swirl branching form the shoulder I tried to think if I forgot anyone and remembered. Master. Crap.

Should I even bother? I didn't know if he was going to be there. Aw, crap. Well, there was... That. I laughed and packed 'It' into a box and wrapped it up.

Then next morning I was called into Komui's office. He spoke to me.

"A mission?" my shoulders dropped. "On Christmas? Really?"

" yes, I'm very sorry Allen but this is incredibly important." he stood up from his desk and walked over to me. "I'll debrief you before breakfast, why don't we head down now." I sighed and followed him out the door.

I noticed he was being very skippy in the way he was walking down the hall. I shrugged it off as his Christmas spirit.

"Now Allen." he said as we stood in front of the doors of the cafeteria. "'the purpose of this mission is..." he flung open the doors. "To have the best birthday possible!"

"Happy birthday Allen!" the entire order seemed to be crammed into the cafeteria. Decorations hung all over the walls and the tables were packed full with food. A giant Christmas tree stood in the back with mountains of presents underneath. Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krowley the entire science department and even Kanda gathered around me. Lavi and Lenalee gripped me in a big hug. Yeah, this was probably my best birthday ever. So far that is.

"Merry Christmas everyone." I smiled

"Oi, brats." a gruff voice broke up the hug.

"M-Master!" I yelled, shocked. Behind me stood Master in a Santa hat and red coat with fur trim. "What the bloody hell!"

"Shut it." he stuck a hand over my mouth. "Ho frellin' Ho Ho. I'm Santa Claus."

"I knew you existed!" Lavi run up and glomped him. Bad idea I thought as he was thrown off to the other side of the room.

"I didn't know Santa smoked." I laughed elbowing his red coat.

"Yeah? Well he- I do"

"How the he'll did they get you to so this?" I couldn't stop laughing at the site of my Master in a Santa suit.

"'I don't know what you're talking about, brat" he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Of course, Santa" I giggled. "Then do you think you could deliver this to my Master?" I handed him the package. That package, which contained 'It', a hideous hot pink Christmas sweater that SINGS!

"Yeah, yeah." he put it in his pocket then reached inside his sac and pulled out a badly wrapped box. "I noticed your you gloves are a bit tattered and ugly." he handed me the box and I unwrapped it.

A pair of pristine white gloves. I put them on.

"Thanks Ma- I mean Santa Claus." I laughed.

"Hmph." he took another drag. "Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday, idiot."


End file.
